Haruno Dashyel
by Lady Auburn
Summary: Halo. Nama gue Sakura. Kata temen-temen gue, gue ini anak yang hebat. Kelewat hebat. Mau tau kagak lo? Kalo mau tau, baca sekarang ato gue gorok lo./AU, OOC, Bahasa Kasar, Saku's POV/For Dashyel. RnR?


**Haruno Dashyel**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **_belongs to _**Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story **_belongs to _**Zdravtletoe**

**Based on true story**

**Special thanks for : **_**Annatasya Dashyel**_

**Dedicated for : **_**Annatasya Dashyel a.k.a Si ngeYEL **_**and **_**Riestyani 'celubba' a.k.a Sitar-chan**_

**WARNING : Sakura's POV, AU, OOC, bahasa kasar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Orang-orang pada bilang gue ini termasuk anak yang hebat…_

**Hari MOS**

Halo. Kenalin, nama gue Haruno Sakura. Gue masuk Konoha International School karena paksaan kedua orang tua gue yang paling baik mau mindahin gue dari Suna ke Konoha. Baik banget, deh. Gue paling gak demen ama yang beginian.

Eh, bukannya gue gak demen sama yang baek-baek ye. Gini-gini juga gue baek, kata nyokap gue.

Gue masuk kelas X.1, cocok lah buat proporsi otak gue ini. Pintu digeser, gue ngeliat kakak-kakak OSIS yang paling aneh sedunia.

Bayangin aja, lo punya kakak OSIS yang bahkan gak jelas itu kelamin sama satu lagi hobi maenan boneka –padahal cowok. Manis sih manis, cuman jijay ngeliatnya.

"Pagi, adek-adek, un!" Si rambut pirang yang kaga jelas kelaminnya itu ngelambai-lambai di depan kelas. "Kami kakak OSIS yang bakalan mandu kalian selama 3 hari ini, un. Semoga 3 hari ini akan jadi MOS yang menyenangkan ya, un!"

Apaan deh itu, pake ngomong _un_ segala. Aneh.

"Gue Deidara, un! Ini temen gue, Sasori-danna, un!" Deidara langsung ngeliat ke arah Sasori yang lagi mojok ama boneka. Dia ngambil pengapus papan tulis, langsung dilempar ke arah itu rambut merah. "Woi, un! Mojok mulu sama boneka, un! Malu sama adek-adek, un!"

Kakak-kakak rambut merah tadi langsung bingsal. Ha! Rasain lo! Kena karma kebanyakan maen boneka!

"Oke, adek-adek." Si Sasori nyumpelin itu boneka di bawah meja. "Besok bawa karung sama sapu lidi, terus pake kaos kaki item-putih. Ngerti gak?"

Gue cuman ngangguk doang. Males ngurusin.

"Terus, papan nama dari kardus pake permen tempelin ampe penuh, un!" Eh, itu si rese Deidara nyaut aja! Lo tau gak, harga permen itu naek sekarang! Panjang tali semisal semeter, lah permen kan cuman nyampe 3 sentimeter. Lo mau berapa permen biar penuh itu tali, ha! Sekarang gopek cuman dapet berapa juga lo!

"Kalo rambutnya panjang, iket sesuai bulan lahir!" Maknyus! Ini bagian yang paling bikin gue jijay! Dari dulu masuk SMP, gue paling jijik ama yang beginian. Rambut gue agak panjang nyampe punggung. Mampus gue, gue lahir bulan 3.

Masa gue harus kuncit 2 terus satunya di poni? Lo mau bikin gue macem Ronaldowati ha?

"Yang cowok gak asik, un! Kita suruh dia bawa mpeng bayi, deh!" Ebuset! Untung gue bukan cowok! Kalo gue cowok, apa jadinya itu penampilan gue. Bawa-bawa mpeng bayi… digantung di leher…

"Yaaah!" Cowonya pada ngerengut. Rasain lo! "Yang lain napa kak! Jahat-jahat mampus!" Lo aja yang mampus sana! Belagu!

"Belagu ya lo! Baru juga lo dimari!" Sasori mulai maen boneka. "Ingusan juga lo!" Gue lirik itu cowok yang ngerengut. Dia rambut pirang pake tato mirip kucing di pipi kiri kanan. Mungkin pas hamil maknya ngidem nonton Cat Woman…

"Anjrit! Jangan dot nape! Kalo perlu gue bakar itu boneka lo juga boleh, yang penting jangan mpeng!" Bego! Si Sasori itu langsung natep dia. Nyeremin, kalo lo mau tau!

Mau tau gak lo? Kalo gak mau tau, gue gorok lo!

Gue di SMP terkenal banget sama predikat RAJIN-IBADAH-DAN-RAJIN-BELAJAR sampe gue masuk SMA terkenal di Suna. Hebat, kan, gue? Bisa berubah dalam sekejap di Konoha. Dan, yah, hari ini genap gue 3 minggu gak nyapa kakak adek gue yang mindahin gue –maksain ortu gue. Mampus sana lo berdua!

Dah, balik lagi ke cerita. Gue udah malek ngeliatin mukenye si Deidara sama si tukang boneka itu. Iuh, apaan deh coba. Pake acara nyanyi-nyanyi sambil genjreng-genjreng gitar kek orang kesurupan.

_Emang gue pikirin_

_Elo mau apa_

_Elo punya cowok sepuluh_

_Gue punya cewek seribu!_

Mampus! Anak-anak pada ngakak ngeliatin itu om-om. Gak kebayang kan lo ngeliatin om-om gak jelas _gender _begitu nyanyi-nyanyi lagu EGP sambil genjreng-genjreng gitar?

Satu kata bagi gue, NORAK!

"Halo halo semuanyah!" Ada suara genit. Gue harus nyingkir. "Ini gue, kakak ketua OSIS paling keceh se-KIS!" Jijay gue dengernya. Gue noleh ke pintu, ngeliat rambut merah yang hampir sama kayak si Sasori tapi versi cewek. Mampus, yang merah satu itu aja udah gila gimana yang ceweknya?

Keliatannya… dia juga centil mampus.

Herannya, anak-anak cowok malah ngeliatin penuh nepsong. Najis dah.

"Nama gueh Karin. Gueh kakak OSIS, ketua juga. Gueh cewek paling keceh dimari-" Gue pengen buang ludah. "-jadi, kalo lo-lo semua pengen kencan ama gue, ngantri dulu yah." Dia kedip-kedip ganjen dari kacamata bingkai item yang bikin dia tambah keliatan ganjen.

Ngeri gue. Sumpah.

"Ada yang mau kencan amah gueh?" Dia pake gaya-gaya tante-tante centil gitu, dan anehnya anak-anak cowok di kelas gue malah ngeliatin dia makin nepsong. Dia juga jalan-jalan ke sekitar meja, nyiumin rambut anak masing-masing. Ampun deh, ini sekolah kaga bener kali yak.

"Ah, elo." Dia ngedeketin gue. Tangan kiri gue sekarang lagi gue genggem kenceng-kenceng. "Lo beli tas ini dimana?"

"Di tukang loak," jawab gue ngawur. Yah, yang kepikir tukang loak, mau begimana lagi? Dia dengus-dengusan macem apaan kaga tau.

"Tas lo mirip gue, yah. Tapi sayangnya, punya gue jauh lebih mahal." Gue mantengin dia. Berani banget dia. "Oh iya, satu lagi, gue gak beli di toko loak kek punya lo. Iuh, pasti bau deh punya lo."

Kampret.

"Eh lo jangan macem-macem yak!" Gue bediri sambil natep tajem setajem silet di RTI mata dia yang belalak-belalak ganjen minta dicekek. "Asal lo tau, gue kaga takut ama predikat _killer_ lo itu!" Gue nunjuk dahi dia, dan dia langsung mantengin muke gue.

Anjrit, deket banget. Nepsong kali dia ye ama gue. Najis deh.

"Okeh bocah ingusan-" Gue kaga ingusan bego! Flu gue baru sembuh seminggu lalu. "-lo mau mulai darimana?" Gue senyum dengerinnya.

"Lo mau pengep di pipi kiri ato pipi kanan?" tanya gue nantangin. Biarin deh itu yang namanya Karin Karin itu mati kepengepan. "Gue kaga takut, asal lo mau tau!"

Mulailah, kalo lo mau tau. Lo mau tau gak? Kalo kagak gue ikutin lo masuk kesini!

Kalo lo mau tau, lo bisa liat aksi penyiksaan geng betina di salah satu tempat di Inocentia yang dilakuin anak cewek sama anak cewek laen. Bisa dibilang, gue sama dia lebih ganas dari mereka.

Dia maennya jambak-jambakan, cuy. Cakar-cakaran pulak. Lo mau tau kagak, itu kuku-kukunya dari apaan sampe sepanjang itu? Gue berani taruhan, dia pasti masang di salon. Jijik gue, mana item-item macem udel semua lagi.

Akhirnya, dia pengep di pipi kanan. Mati aja lo sekalian! Pipi gue bedarah, tapi lebih mantep ngeliatin dia yang udah nyungkur-nyungkur di tanah. Gak ada yang berani misahin gue sama itu si Karin centil. Gue senyum, yah senenglah bisa ngalahin si _killer _ganjen di KIS.

"MAMPUS! ADA GURU, WOI!" Mampus gue. Gue langsung duduk di meja gue, sedangkan si Karin itu langsung ngacir ke depan kelas. Si Sasori sama Deidara cuman bengong ngeliatin Karin.

"Woi! Ngapain lo liat-liat doang! Gak guna! Cepet bantuin gue!" Karin maen tereak-tereak di depan dua makhluk gak jelas _gender _itu, bikin mereka ciut terus langsung bawa Karin ke UKS. Cih, sama Karin aja ciut lo, gimana ama gue?

Dia ngeliat ke arah gue, sebelum gue senyum-senyum bikin dia kesel. Dia nyentakkin kakinya ke tanah –ya iyalah, bikin gue bosen. Gue nutup muke gue pake buku tulis yang udah gue tulisin.

MAMPUS.

-mampus, beneran mampus, gue dijewer sama guru baru. Yah, kena gusur duluan deh. Awas aja deh itu si Karin ngadu sama guru. Gue pantengin lo!

_Bener, kan, kata orang-orang? Gue ini anak hebat. Bisa ngalahin si ganjen 3 tahun berturut-turut itu cuman dengan sekali tengkar…_

**Hari Jum'at**

Gue lagi piket sendirian di kelas. Balik sekolah udah lama banget. Lo pasti nanya, kenapa gue bisa lama banget piket dimari?

Nggak? Gue suruh anjingnya si Kiba buat gigitin kursi lo yang lagi dengerin cerita gue!

Ehm, oke, karena gue sendirian piket di ruangan kelas yang luas macem lapangan bola diputerin 2 kali begini. Gimana gak pengep, coba?

Oh iya, ini udah 2 minggu gue sekolah dimari. Gak ada yang berubah. Anak-anak pada respek sama gue yang udah ngalahin si Karin. Gue bahkan dicalonin jadi OSIS. Enak sih enak, cuman ribet. Mungkin gue bisa nyobain buat bolos rapat sekali-sekali.

-eh, mungkin dateng ke rapat sekali-sekali.

Gue ngeluh bentar sambil bawa-bawa kain pel yang basah. Kalo aja kain pel kaga kotor, bisa kali gue usepin itu lap ke muke gue. Ajigile, pengep. AC pada dimatiin lagi. Ini namanya sekolah internasional tapi piketnya aja masih harus gue, sendirian lagi. Pengen banget gue bikin AC di sekolah ini kaga jalan setaun aja. Biar semua orang ngerasain apa yang gue rasain sekarang.

"Ra!" Jedor!

"Eh emak lo jantungan! Anjrit!" Gue latah, dan itu rahasia terburuk gue. "Ngapain lo ngagetin gue, bego!" Temen gue yang satu ini sama aja kek kakak-kakak OSIS kemaren.

Kagak jelas _gender_. Udah tau cowok malah nunjukin puser kemana-mana, kaga masuk angin yak kali tuh anak?

"Emak gue kagak jantungan, bego!" Dia ini namanya Sai Shimura. Namanya bagus, bok, tapi senyumnya itu. Macem rubah madesu. "Ngapain lo ngepel-ngepel sendirian dimari? Gila, lo?"

Gue muterin bola mata gue ke kanan-kiri-kanan lagi-kiri lagi-yak patah kiri patah kanan-STOP! LO KIRA GUE TUKANG PARKIR, HA!

Lo marah sama sifat gue? Liat warning makanya, woy! Lo liat! Pantengin LCD lo baek-baek! Gue potong juga ntar tangan lo!

Dan, ehm, gue gak berani. Gimana kalo ortu lo ngedatengin gue, terus masukin gue langsung ke kuburan idup-idup? Matideh gue.

"Gila paan? Gue piket." Gue naro itu lap pel sialan dalem ember. "Justru gue yang harusnya nanya, lo ngapain dimari?"

"Lo gila? Sakit?" tanya si bencong.

"Eh bencong! Udah gue bilang gue piket, bego!" Dia malah ngakak. Anjrit, berhari-hari gue dimari belom ada yang ngakak sebegitu gedenya. Mau nelen kambing kali itu si bencong.

"Lo mikir darimana, sih? Mikir pake dengkul, jangan pake otak!" Ndasmu! "Disini, kan, udah ada OB. Piket juga palingan cuman meriksa laci ada barang yang ketinggalan ato kaga. Lo ketinggalan jaman banget, deh. Amit-amit."

Gue diem. Ngelongo.

"ANJRIT! TERUS NGAPAIN GUE DIMARI NGEPEL-NGEPEL BERPELUH KERINGAT BEGINI DARITADI! GUE MAU MINTA TANGGUNG JAWAB! BENCONG, SURUH KEPALA SEKOLAH KAWININ GUE SEKARANG!"

Gantian dia ngelongo.

"Eh, yang terakhir jangan. Gue kaga mau kawin sama duda tua." Kampret, dia malah ketawa. "Heh, bencong! Ngapain lo ketawa-tawa?" Dia senyum lagi. Mirip rubah lagi nahan BAB.

"Balik, yuk?" Gue ngangguk sebelum ngambil lap pel terus gue lemparin ke depan kelas. Biar deh aer cokelat-cokelat itu pada nyemarin lantai. Rasain lo! Gegara lo drama Kolera kesayangan gue kaga jadi gue tonton hari ini!

Yuno, itu episot terakhir, yuno?!

_Gue emang hebat, sampe tahan 3 jam ngepel lantai kelas yang luasnya bujubuneng sendirian ngorbanin episode terakhir drama Kolera kesayangan gue, Emak Yang Ditukar…_

**Hari Apaan Tauk**

Gue balik ke rumah naek angkot. Eh, jangan kira angkot itu nyumpekin, tempat orang-orang maen kaos, sama orang-orang suka nyopet yak!

Angkot itu… istimewa.

Kalo lo mau tau, gue kasih lo cerita pas gue tadi balik sekolah. Pasang kuping lo. Kalo kaga ada pinjem kuping tetangga lo. Pokoknya harus denger!

-err, oke, pasang mata aja pantengin LCD lo.

Gue kek biasa selalu balik bareng Sai sama si kucing pirang si Naruto. Gue cuman temenan sama mereka berdua. Lo mau tau kenapa gak ada temen cewek yang deket sama gue?

Karena gue co-eh bukan, karena gue ini _gentle_ kalo kata si bencong. Tapi, tetep aja gue masih mau nanya ke mak gue.

_Mak, gue dulu gendernya apaan?_

Udeh, kagak penting. Gue balik naik angkot warna-warni, wuih eksis bener ini angkot. Supirnya aja nyentrik, rambutnya bob gituh pake baju ketet ijo. Awas mas, tar kena maen kaos lo gue gak mau nanggung.

_Siapa lo siapa gue, ha!_

Dah lanjut. Gue duduk diimpit nenek-nenek sama cowok. Nenek itu bawa ayam dalem tas-gue kira bau badan gue, ternyata bau ayam. Gue elus-elus ntu ayam.

Lo mau tau nama nenek itu sama nama ayamnya?

"Nama nenek Sukiyem." Keliatan Nek. "Nama ayam nenek ini Isabella."

WATS! Isabella yang lagunya ST12 itu kali yak. Kerenan nama ayam dari nama sendiri. Anjrit deh dunia sekarang ajegile.

Nah, yang ada masalah sama gue itu si cowok ini-lah terus apa gunanya gue ngejelasin itu nenek? Yah ada, dong! Wong itu neneknya si cowok.

"Namaku Sakura." Gue nyoba senyum-senyum nyipit gituh di depan itu cowok. "Namamu siapa?" Pengen muntah gue denger mulut gue ngomong aku-kamu ke cowok.

Tapi sumpeh, ini cowok ganteng gila!

"Hn. Sasuke." Wats? Gue udah ganjen-ganjenan begini dia cuman ngomong begitu doang? Eh, tapi gapapa deng daripada gak sama sekali. Tapi, suaranya geter-geter seksi gitu bok! Haduh-haduh, Sakura tahan… Bahenol dah lo.

"O-Oh, tinggalnya dimana?" Gue maksain senyum dibalik bau ayam. Dia diem karena angkotnya berenti, terus dia turun bareng itu Nek Sukiyem sama Isabella.

"Ayo, Nek." Gue yang lagi minum langsung muncratin minuman gue.

Seganteng itu… punya nenek-nenek sarap macem itu?

Eh, nenek-nenek gaol lah menurut gue. Bahenol.

Gue kira itu cuman khayalan gue, dan ternyata bener. Bahkan ada adegan rangkul-rangkul mesra nenek-cucu. Yah elah, Sasuke ganteng-ganteng seleranya nenek-nenek. Aduduh, sakit perut gue kebanyakan ketawa.

BLAM!

Gue banting pintu. Gak bakal ada yang marah sama gue, toh kakak gue sibuk kuliah. Adek gue di Ausminum sama ortu gue. Paling juga nanti gue makan sendiri mandi sendiri… huhu… nasib gue jadi jomblo… huhu…

Pintu rumah gue tutup pelan-pelan, terus gue baring deh di atas sofa. Enak deh rasanya baring di atas sofa sambil baca hen-maksud gue manga terus minum aer jeruk peres-peres buatan si Inem.

"Inem!" Babu gue dateng. Dia rambutnya panjang diiket macem buntut kuda ke belakang, tapi masih kurang sampe-sampe rambutnya masih panjang nyampe pinggang. Maknya ngidem mie kali pas dia lahiran. Ngakunya namanya Ino, tapi katanya panggil Inem aja.

"Apa, Nona?" Asik, gue suka banget bagian begini.

"Ambilin aer jeruk peres sekalian cemilan kalo ada." Dia ngangguk macem ayam disko, terus geleng-geleng terus ngangguk lagi. Gue pukulin itu rambut kuning pake majalah pesyen di atas meja-jangan salah, gue sama kakak gue suka banget majalah pesyen.

"I-Iya, Nona." Dia balik ke dapur. Ini baru namanya idup. AC dinyalain. Komputer… Ah, iya! Mending gue internetan aja deh. Malek.

"Kita liat siapa yang ol hari ini…" Gue buka MukaBuku, terus gue liat akun MB gue udah penuh permintaan pertemanan. Yeh, gini-gini juga gue terkenal di dumay.

Terkenal sebagai tukang rusuh terhebat sepanjang masa.

"Ini, Nona." Inem ngebawain nampan isinya aer jeruk terus dia peres-peres pake tangan di depan gue. Dia aduk-aduk itu pake tangan, terus di lap itu tangan di lap kumel yang dia sangkutin di ketek. Gue ngangguk, terus dia balik deh.

Mudah, kan? Tinggal clep langsung nyem.

Kalo gue lagi emosian, paling gue, Naruto sama Sai ke salon. Mereka emang cowok (khusus Sai masih diragukan), tapi mereka kerja sampingan disana. Lebih tepatnya, mungkin gue yang kesana sama mereka.

Mereka keren banget kalo udah motongin rambut orang pake pose-pose keren. Udah kebiasaan jadi bencong salon, sih.

Kalo gue gak bisa ke salon, gue cuman bisa ol buka MB. Cuman itu pelampiasan gue dari dunia aseli. Kalo lo mau tau, gue bisa buka MB di kamar mandi saking stresnya gue selama ini. Gue biasanya ngajakin orang berantem lewat MB, ato di kehidupan aseli juga seneng banget.

Banyak yang respek dan tunduk sama gue, apalagi di sekolah. Mereka aja tunduk sama Karin yang pernah gue pengepin, gimana ama gue coba.

Duitnya?

Okeh, gue sering ngajakin orang-orang tengkar, apalagi dari luar kota. Banyak banget yang mantengin gue, sampe-sampe dulu pernah ada 3 tante-tante di Konoha Park yang mau gencet gue.

Lo kira gue odol mau digencet?

Seenak jidat aja dia mau gencet gue, cuman gegara gue saling _chat_ sama lakinya dia. Enak lakinya ganteng, lah ini lakinya gak bisa dibedain lagi sama komodo.

Mending gue sama si Isabella deh.

Nah, gue selalu bisa kelit-kelitan sama kakak gue yang super sibuk. Gue selalu bilang gue nginep di rumah temen, tapi pas pulang gue bawa bengkak dimane-mane. Iyasih sakit, tapi kalo gue bisa pengepin orang mah udah puas. Duitnya selalu ditransfer ortu gue dari Ausminum, mulai dari SPP sampe segala yang kaga penting tetek bengeknya itu dikirim juga.

Seneng deh, apalagi kalo udah ngebekep orang pake duit.

Lo mau liat orang-orang yang dibekep pake duit? Mereka itu macem lalet yang dikasih tumpukan ampas. Ngerubung langsung.

Okeh, gue lebay tapi itu macem ngehina gitu.

Bangga lo bisa dibekep pake duit? Bangga lo punya banyak duit terus ngebekep orang?

Jujur, gue nggak bangga. Semata-mata semua hal itu gue lakuin karena emang udah seharusnya gue lakuin. Hei, gue gini-gini juga manusia! Gue juga selalu nonton berita di tv-kecuali kalo drama Kolera gue udah mulai. Gue mulai kerajingan, deh.

Ketimbang nambah gak jelas, gue mau ngasih tau rasanya jadi gue. Rasanya berat, man. Yang penting, lo harus ngakuin kalo lo salah dan jangan takut ngelakuinnya. Kenapa?

Hei, man, apa gunanya tobat dikasih sama Tuhan?

Tapi, kalo udah tobat, lo harus hati-hati. Kejahatan lo yang lain bisa bikin lo celaka ke depannya. Macem gue sekarang. Gue lagi tebaring di atas tempat tidur di rumah sakit. Lo bingung kenapa gue yang pulang ke rumah sekarang bisa tebaring di rumah sakit?

Ceritanya, gue kesetrum pas nyolokin komputer. Walhasil, gue masuk rumah sakit.

Pokoknya, kalo lo mau hidup dengan tenang, jangan hidup macem gue-yah, meski banyak banget cowok yang hidupnya mirip gue. Tapi gue cewek tulen, kok! –meski gue masih ragu, _basicly_.

Tapi, kalo lo mau hidup di belakang komputer pas kerja bikin lo ngantuk terus tidur terus bangun terus kerja lagi terus terus terus stop udah keparkir bayar 2 rebu. Udah, ah, becanda mulu lo-lo pada. Gue jadi mau ngikik nih.

Okelah, pokoknya jalanin hidup lo apa adanya. Lo harus bisa ngebuktiin dan nyuarain kalo INI TUH GUE! INI GUE LHO! GUE MASUK TIPI! Ke semua orang. Kalo gak bisa, lo bakalan dihantuin nenek gayung-eh nggak deng.

Yah, pokoknya _Sing Your Mind_, _Flow By Wind_. Gue tau bahasa inggris gue ngaco, itu juga copas dari anak-anak embe, tapi gue beneran suka itu. Bukan gue hobi kata-katanya, tapi gue hobi copasnya!

Lewatin.

Kalo lo mau hidup lo monoton, apa gunanya Tuhan nyiptain takdir, man? Lo harus bisa langgar peraturan, jadi lo bisa nemuin hidup lo yang sebenernya! Setelah itu, lo bisa tobat. Abis tobat, lo bisa ngerasain gimana rasanya idup.

Man, idup itu berawal dari tobat.

Gue udahan dulu. Pegel cerita mulu. Bye.

_Hebat kan, gue? Gue bisa curhat ke lo-lo pada sampe sebegini banyak, dan hebatnya lagi lo masih mau dengerin gue. Kuping lo kaga budek kan? Gue kasih THT deh besok._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : MAMAAAAAH! APA-APAAN INI MAMAAAH! KOK GUE BISA BIKIN FIC KETIMBANG GAJE BEGINI, MAMAAAH! MAMAAAAH WER AR YU MAMAAAH? MASIH IDUPKAH DIKAU MAMAAAH? #diguyur aer**

**A-Aku agak swt pas baca lagi ini fic. Ini fic buat temen gue, Dashyel Zussadatain yang bela-belain nyeritain ceritanya ke gue –meski ceritanya yang akhir gue bikin sendiri –eh bahasanya dari aku kamu ke elo-gue =A=; #plakplakplak**

**Oke, intinya dari fic ini adalah : APA GUNANYA TUHAN NYIPTAIN TOBAT KALO GAK PERNAH DIPAKE?**

**Makanya, lakukanlah laknat dan bertobatlah sebelum ditobatin #ngawur**

**Jangan diambil hati. Bukan maksud eke mau bashing-chara, tapi emang tuntutan ceritanya. Ambil aja jantungnya, terus buang, terus terus terus sampai kau sampai lautan #makin ngawur**

**Okeh, sekian. Capek ngetik ini.**

**RnR? #maaf kalo ini termasuk nyampah ._.**


End file.
